The Stranger In Green
by Gracie Laufey
Summary: She Has No Idea Who He Is, To Her He Is Just The Stranger In Green. I Have Changed The Plot Around. All Rights Go To Marvel, I Own Ella-Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**The Stranger in Green**

Chapter 1

I hulled my bag over my shoulder and looked around for my own little bunker type room, I found one and I was about to put my stuff inside, but I was dragged from behind via my hood and directed into another bunker room, someone's things had already been placed in the room. I recognised the belongings so I wasn't worried.

There was a bunk bed and a single bed, the person took my heavy bag from my shoulder and placed it on the single bed "you can take the bed, you know how Hawkeye feels about having heights" I nodded, I would recognise the Russian accent anywhere. I turned around and hugged her "I've missed you Natasha" she hugged me back, she wasn't very affectionate person but towards me she made an exception. "I've missed you too Ella"

She excused herself and went to a meeting, I hadn't found my dad yet and knew he would be at the meeting. I took my hooded sweatshirt off so I couldn't be dragged again, I learn from my mistakes. I looked into the corridor and walked towards one of the labs. I climbed on to the table and jumped up into the air duct tunnel.

I crawled along the tunnel until I came the meeting area. I laid down in my hiding place, I had learnt from the best. I watched the meeting, they were talking about someone. I had met only 2 of them before, the others were just myths. I realised that one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents was missing from the group. I considered him my brother; Agent Clint Barton or Hawkeye as he was also called.

I started to wonder where the Hawk was, I noticed that Natasha was trying not to smile, I knew I was in trouble, my position has been compromised. I turned around and saw my 'adopted brother' behind me. "Uh oh" Clint smiled "you've been hanging around me to much Ella" I just nodded "I learnt from the best" he just smiled "c'mon little one, your dad wants you present for this anyway"

I knew this was bad, let me introduce myself first, my name is Ella-Rose Coulson, I am 11 years old. I don't have a permanent home just temporary ones and I don't mind. My dad is Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D, I have very high clearance level because of this, due to me being around I have to have the high level clearance so that I know what is going on and it also keeps me safe.

Clint 'Hawkeye' is my adopted brother, I see him as my brother and he sees me as his sister the same thing goes with his 'partner in crime' Natasha 'Black Widow' Romanoff I saw her as my sister and so did she. I had my own little S.H.I.E.L.D family.

We climbed down from the air duct where I had been hiding, Clint placed his hand on my shoulder and we entered the room and everyone looked at us. Natasha looked at her wrist "2 minutes Ella, you need new hiding place" I smiled "thanks Natasha" Clint took a seat behind an empty seat I presumed was meant for me but I had to quickly greet an old friend.

I wrapped my tiny arms around him, I felt his giant muscular arms try and gently wrap around me "it is good to see you again Little One" I just smiled "it's good to see you too Thor" I then took my assigned seat, in front of Clint, next to Thor and next to my dad. Director Nick Fury nodded at me letting me know that I was allowed to hear what their meeting was about, which was never good, this meant that my safety was about to be brought into questioning.

Director Fury started talking "we have intelligence suggesting that a pi. off Norse god is going to try and take the Tesseract from us. However we do not yet have the location of the Tesseract as it went missing from our facilities. We do have the best minds trying to find it before he does" Fury noticed that Tony was looking at me "is there something wrong ?"

Tony pointed to me "should little ears be hearing this and I know you from somewhere" I just looked at him "yes because I have higher clearance than you and your just upset that I hugged Thor and not you" Tony nodded "ahh yes, picking favourites are you" I rolled my eyes at him, I have known Tony the longest but Thor and his stories fascinated me, I had learnt about Norse Gods in my home schooling so I was just curious. My dad piped up "I know you haven't met Dr. Bruce Banner yet or Captain Steve Rogers" I shook my head and smiled at them, my dad had told me stories about these guys, I felt like I was in the presence of celebrities by the way my dad spoke about them, especially Captain Steve Rogers who had the nickname Captain America.

After the introductions were over, Director Fury started talking again "his name is Loki" my ears pricked up, I had also learnt about him from my books and also my last encounter with Thor. I looked over at Thor who looked kind of sad, I placed her hand on his arm, and he smiled at the gesture. "Everyone who has ever met Loki has been moved to a safe location, this does include Doctor Foster" Thor smiled knowing that his beloved Jane was safe from his brother.

He continued talking "I do realise that someone among us was present in the New Mexico attack but we feel that they will be safe with us" I started to wonder who then I felt Clint kick my chair and then I realised that Nick was talking about me.

I felt safe, I had all these myths and legends around me, I had my dad and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents around me so of course I was safe, wasn't I?

Who Will Find The Tesseract First?

Is Ella Safe?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stranger in Green**

Chapter 2

He continued talking "I do realise that someone among us was present in the New Mexico attack but we feel that they will be safe with us" I started to wonder who then I felt Clint kick my chair and then I realised that Nick was talking about me.

I felt safe, I had all these myths and legends around me, I had my dad and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents around me so of course I was safe, wasn't I? I started to think that maybe I wasn't as safe as I thought. I shook the thought away, I was safe. I felt Clint kick the back of my chair again, he really was like an annoying older brother towards me.

Everyone got given their orders and went on their own way, I just stayed sitting in the chair, and I was trying to think about what I could do. I decided that I should unpack my things. I walked back to my bunker room; I started to unpack my things. I got out my S.H.I.E.L.D t-shirt; I sat down on the bed and looked around the room.

I saw a shadow on the floor "I am safe here right Clint?" I turned to look at him "Of course you are, I won't let anyone hurt you" I just smiled at him "thanks, what you doing here?" He stood me up "I need you to come with me" Clint led me towards the labs; he led me into the lab where everyone was. "What's going on?" Clint lifted me up and placed me on the table "I'm not going to become some kind of experiment"

Bruce walked over to me "Nope we are the experiments in here, well some of us anyway" Clint held out my arm and Bruce placed a silver band on it "This is a tracer bracelet, it will tell us if you leave the Helipad" I just nodded "In case I try and leave or someone takes me" Tony butted in as always "We have made this so that if you are taken by Loki, we will know because it monitors your heart rate"

I just nodded, I was starting to feel unsafe, Natasha could tell, she placed her hands on my shoulders "You are going to be fine Ella, you are perfectly safe with all of us around you" I just nodded. Natasha hugged me "Plus you have Clint looking after you, he won't let anything happen to you" I just nodded "Is that why I don't have my own bunker?" Natasha nodded "Yes plus Clint wanted you to be safe and he also wanted to know you were safe"

I looked around at the others "I do feel safe but the stories I've heard do scare me" Steve looked at me "You are scared of some guy because of the stories you've read" I just nodded, Clint looked at me "Not much actually scares you Ella well except from" I covered Clint's mouth with my hand.

Tony looked over at us "what tell us well mainly me, what else scares the little one?" I wiped my hand on Clint's arm "Ewww you licked my hand" Clint smirked and looked towards Tony "Don't Clint, c'mon don't tell him. I'll never live it down" Clint looked back at me "Most children are scared of that Ella, nothing to be ashamed of" I just looked at him "Yes especially when the thing I am scared of is standing in the room" Tony looked at me "Wait, you are scared of one of us?" I shook my head "No don't be stupid Tony, none of you guys scare me" I saw that my dad was in the room "well maybe my dad but that's only when I've done something bad"

They all laughed including my dad, Tony just looked at my dad "so what is she scared of Coulson?" Phil just looked at me "She doesn't like loud noises" Tony looked over at me "Ohhh so she doesn't like loud noises but she is friends with the guy who creates them, yeah because that makes sense" Steve, Bruce and Thor looked confused, Steve then spoke up "So what is she scared of then?" Tony pointed to Thor "She's scared of him"

I hit Tony's arm "I am not scared of Thor, I just don't like Thunder" I looked over at him "Sorry" Thor looked back at me "Most children dislike thunder Ella, it is alright" Tony smiled "Are you just scared of Gods then?" I rolled my eyes and this time Natasha hit him "thank you, No I am not scared of Gods Tony"

Tony and Bruce went to back to trying to find the Tesseract; I just sat around with Steve and Thor. Clint and Natasha went to train a bit more. My dad went to talk to the other agents. I just stared at the tracer bracelet that was now on my wrist. "I must apologize for my brother Ella, we will find him but I promise to you he won't cause you any harm"

I looked over at him and smiled "You don't have to apologize Thor, it isn't your fault. I know we will find Loki and he will just have to admit defeat" Thor placed his hand on my shoulder and laughed "You can tell that to him when we catch him"

Will They Find Loki?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**The Stranger in Green**

Chapter 3

I looked over at him and smiled "You don't have to apologize Thor, it isn't your fault. I know we will find Loki and he will just have to admit defeat" Thor placed his hand on my shoulder and laughed "You can tell that to him when we catch him" I nodded "I'll tell him" Steve looked at me "Not so scared now are we" I shook my head "Why should I be scared? I have you guys" Steve smiled "I'm starting to like you kid"

I started to get bored which everyone could tell, but I was brought out of my boredom state by hearing Tony clap his hands together and yelling Ha to a screen "Looks like I've found him" everyone went to look at the screen including me. Then they started to fight about who would bring Loki to justice. The arguing got so loud that other people walked into the room including my dad and Fury "would someone please tell me what the is going on" they all turned around to face him.

Tony pointed to the screen "I found Mischief man" Fury looked at them "You found him and yet you are all still here" Thor looked Fury "Loki is of Asgard and my responsibility" Tony butted in again "However Thunder boy he is on our planet so he is ours" Tony left the room to get into his Iron Man suit. Steve followed to also get ready.

I walked over to Thor "You should go just to make sure that he doesn't get too hurt. He's still your brother" Thor nodded "I just hope he still sees that, father did leave Loki in a terrible state" I just smiled "family isn't about who's blood is in your veins Thor, it's about who you want to call family. I see Agent Barton as my brother and he's not related to me in any way" Clint nodded.

Thor smiled at me "Maybe you should explain that to Loki and make him see sense" "I would love to but I doubt anyone will let me near him" Clint nodded "You are to stay away from him once he is on board" I pretended to salute him "yes sir" everyone left, I just looked at Bruce who hadn't gone "I think that staying is a wise choice" Bruce smiled "someone has to keep you out of trouble"

Loki looked up at the sky and saw it was getting darker, he knew what was coming "Have it your way then brother" Loki carried on walking until he heard the rumble of the thunder, he just smirked as the ground in front of him shook. Thor stood up "Loki you have to stop this" Loki looked at him "Stop what Thor? I haven't even started yet"

Thor tighten his grip on his hammer "Loki, you are still my brother. Listen to me, don't start anything" Loki gritted his teeth "I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER" Thor went to grab Loki but his hand went through the image, Thor was getting angry. The others arrived, Thor knew that trying to reason with Loki wasn't going to work and also he had run out of time to try. They surrounded Loki, Loki looked calm as ever.

Thor knew that Loki was planning something but he didn't know what and he wouldn't get the answer out of Loki. Iron Man had all his missiles pointed at the god. Loki wasn't going to fight them; this is exactly want he wanted. They were walking right into plan. Clint had his arrow pointed at Loki's head; Natasha was radioing in to Fury "We have the prisoner"

Loki looked at all of them; he was handcuffed behind his back. Thor was keeping a very close eye on his little brother. Loki just had a big smirk across his face. Fury told Bruce that everyone was on their way back with Loki. I just looked at them "He didn't put up a fight?" Fury shook his head "We'll be observing him very closely Ella, he won't do anything"

We heard the jet land outside, we heard other agents walking outside to help them 'escort' Loki inside and place him in the 'cell'. I ran to the window in the lab with Bruce, he placed his hands on my shoulders. They escorted Loki inside, he looked around the place and he looked into the lab where Bruce and I were, he just smirked at us…

What Is Loki's Plan?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

**The Stranger in Green**

Chapter 4

We heard the jet land outside, we heard other agents walking outside to help them 'escort' Loki inside and place him in the 'cell'. I ran to the window in the lab with Bruce, he placed his hands on my shoulders. They escorted Loki inside, he looked around the place and he looked into the lab where Bruce and I were, he just smirked at us.

I walked out of the lab and stood in the corridor watching the agents escort the prisoner down to the cell. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I saw it was Dr. Banner. "He doesn't seem that scary" Bruce laughed "He's dangerous nevertheless Ella, come back inside the lab, your dad will kill me" I nodded and followed him back inside the lab. He knew I was curious about the current situation.

He patted the stool next to him "don't tell anyone" I looked at him as I sat on the empty stool then I looked at the screen in front of us, it was live CCTV footage from the cell floor. We could also hear everything that was being said between Fury and Loki.

"Once we locate the Tesseract, we shall let you go" Fury said looking at Loki, Loki just laughed "Oh I bet you will" Fury smirked "Yes we will let you go, into the custody of your brother" Loki smirked "there is always a catch however I don't think that is how it will end" Nick crossed his arms in front of him "Oh really, please do explain" Loki didn't respond.

I looked up at Bruce "What happens when we find it? He might show us how 'scary' he can be?" Bruce and I heard someone enter the lab, it was Natasha "are you guys okay?" we both nodded. Natasha walked over to us "I saw him look straight at you both" Bruce nodded "he did but we're fine" I nodded "Where is everyone?" Natasha knew who I meant straight away "locker room"

I walked pass everyone and headed straight for the locker room, loads of male agents were in there removing their weapons. I found who I was looking for. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned and wrapped his arms around my shoulders "it's going to be okay Ella, he can't escape from the cell"

We left the locker room; I just couldn't help but not feel safe anymore. We went into the control room, I looked around at everyone, they were arguing about how to deal with Loki. I noticed that Hawkeye was missing, I looked up at my dad "where's Clint?" my dad looked around "I don't know he should be here"

I went to look for him, I searched everywhere, except the cell floor that was off limits but a tiny peak wouldn't hurt. I walked down to the cell floor, I found the Hawk guarding the door "hey Clint" he looked at me "Ella what are you doing down here? You know you aren't allowed here especially now"

I looked down at my shoes "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you was okay, I'm sorry" I went to walk away but felt Clint pull me into a hug "Just don't make a habit out of it okay, your okay aren't you?" I nodded "I was with Dr. Banner when you guys brought Loki in, he did look straight at us and smirked but he doesn't seem dangerous"

Clint got upset that Loki had laid eyes on his 'sister' "He's not dangerous now but when we find the Tesseract, he may become dangerous. Only Thor really knows what he is capable of doing" I nodded "they are all fighting about how Loki should be dealt with. Thor wants to take him back to Asgard but Fury is saying no"

Clint turned me around and pointed me in the direction in the way I had come "Now go, I don't want him hurting you Ella" I just nodded and went on my way back to the fighting superhero's. I stood in the doorway and saw that Tony was ready to punch Steve in the jaw; Bruce was trying to stay calm. Fury was dishing out instructions as always.

I went back to the lab and looked at the screens, I looked up for a second and saw Loki standing a few metres away from me, and he was gone as quickly as he had magically appeared; I still screamed, I was freaked out. Everyone ran into the lab, my dad walked over to me "Ella, what is it?" I tried to catch my breath "H he was he here" He looked around "who was?" I just looked at him and the others "Loki, he appeared and disappeared like a ghost"

Tony looked at me confused "are you sure Ella? Cause Loki is locked up nice and tight plus Barton is watching him" I just nodded "It was Loki, black and green armour, black hair" Thor walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder "you weren't seeing things Ella, my brother has the gift of magic, he can make illusions of himself appear, that's all they are illusions. They cannot hurt you"

I looked at him "So it was Loki just a copy of him" Thor nodded, I looked at my wrist "I'm pretty sure my heart rate went up why didn't this do anything?" Tony walked over and looked at the tracer bracelet "Weird, it should have worked" he took if off my wrist and had a look at it. I just held on to my dad, he looked down at me "Alright, I don't think it is a good idea of you to be alone"

Fury nodded "Romanoff you're on babysitting duty, she doesn't leave you sight for a second, and Ella you don't go anywhere without her got it" I nodded and so did Natasha. Natasha faintly smiled at me "I would advise not to tell Agent Barton, he might go after Loki" Fury sighed "I agree, No one tells Agent Barton while Loki is in our custody" my dad took me to my shared bunker, I lied down on my bed, I watched as my dad sat down on the edge and tucked me in.

He hadn't done that for a long time, I missed seeing the dad side of him but I knew his job was important. Natasha stood outside. "Promise me you won't leave Natasha's side" I looked up at him "I promise dad" He leant over and kissed my forehead, he left and went back to work, Natasha sat on her bunk "It's going to be okay Ella, he won't hurt you" I nodded and tried to get some rest. I felt eyes watching me…

What Is Loki's Plan?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	5. Chapter 5

**The Stranger in Green**

Chapter 5

I woke up a few hours later; Natasha was lying on her bunk. She saw me sit up "you feeling okay?" I nodded, we walked out into the control room, and everyone was still in there. I sat down on Clint's lap; some other agent was watching Loki. He held me "I found out what happened" I looked at him "and you didn't kill Loki, wow I am impressed" Clint tickled me which caused me to laugh.

"You are perfectly safe Ella, he can't escape from his cell" I turned to look at my dad "I know but he can still create illusions of himself, that's scary as well", he sat beside me and Clint "you just have to remember they are only illusions, they can't harm you"

I nodded "I guess your right" Clint joined in "plus you won't be alone Ella, Natasha is babysitting you" I nodded again. Clint had to go back to guarding Loki "can I walk you down, just to the door please?" Clint looked at my dad and he nodded. I smiled and jumped off Clint's lap.

We very slowly walked towards the cell; we took wrong turns just to spend more time with each other. "Aren't you even a little bit scared Clint?" He bent down to my level "Yes a teeny tiny bit only because we don't know what his plan is" I smiled, I felt better knowing I wasn't the only one who was scared of this God.

I hugged him as we approached his post; the other agent escorted me back to everyone else. Little did we know that Loki was about to set his plan into motion.

Clint heard a noise that sounded like the cell door sliding shut. He ran into the room, gun in his hand. He walked along the wall which is what his training had taught him; however at the academy there wasn't a class on how to defend yourself against The God of Mischief.

Loki created an illusion of himself still inside the cell, Clint thought he was hearing things so he placed his gun back into the holster; he turned to leave the room when the real Loki appeared in front of him and used his magic on Clint. Clint didn't fight him.

Loki just smirked, Clint was now his puppet. Clint unwillingly escorted Loki around the helipad without being spotted by the cameras, Loki magically turning other agents when they were spotted. Loki had his own mini army of S.H.I.E.L.D Agents around him.

Loki looked at Clint "I need the girl" Clint nodded at his new master and went to find me. Natasha looked up when Clint appeared in our bunker "Clint what's wrong?" Clint smiled "Nothing I just wanted to make sure that Ella got back safely, the other guard came back so I have a few extra minutes with you" I just smiled and hugged him.

Natasha left us alone; she thought I was safe with Clint. Clint and I went for another walk around the helipad. We got outside somehow, I watched as he walked over to one of the jets "C'mon I'll show you how to 'fly' it" I ran over to him, something seemed off but I pushed the thought away. Since Loki came on board everyone seemed a bit off except Tony, he seemed calm and cool as ever.

I followed him on to the jet, I knew something was very wrong, loads of other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents were also on the jet; I went to turn and leave but the hatch was already closed. I also saw Loki; I knew it wasn't an illusion of him this time.

I turned back to look at Clint "what have you done?" Clint smiled "I haven't done anything Ella, now buckle up" I shook her head "No, let me go" Clint fired up the jet and he flew off. I felt arms pull me down and one arm stayed across me acting like a safety belt but also stopping me from attacking not only Clint but the person who had caused all of this.

I looked up at the smirking god next to me, "I suggest that you listen to Agent Barton Ella and put your safety belt on, I need you unhurt for my plan"

How Does Ella Fit Into Loki's Plan?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


End file.
